1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication apparatus such as a television apparatus having a network function, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus and a communication method for carrying out tracking reproduction, in other words “playback,” while recording a picture signal in a recording apparatus over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, in recent years, digitization of a television broadcast has been promoted. For example, in Japan, there has been started a terrestrial digital broadcast as well as satellite digital broadcasts such as a broadcasting satellite (BS) digital broadcast and a 110-degree communication satellite (CS) digital broadcast.
In such a digital broadcast receiver which receives a digital television broadcast, it becomes possible to digitally record a received program and to reproduce a recorded program by connecting a digital recording device having a large capacity such as, a hard disk drive (HDD).
Such a digital broadcast receiver can handle picture or voice information as a digital signal, and thus, has a function of displaying, for example, digital data acquired by a digital camera as a number of photos recorded in a memory card. In Japan Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-299008, a technique is disclosed for easily selecting and displaying a user's desired image file from a number of photos recorded in a memory card.
However, this technique is unable to stably transmit and record picture or voice signals, which are digital signals from a built-in tuner in and in a hard disk recorder which exists over a network via, for example, the network. In particular, it is impossible to know at what speed communications can be carried out when picture and voice signals or the like are transmitted to each recording device which exists over a network are transmitted from the communication apparatus side such as a television apparatus which provides picture and voice information and in what picture recording mode, tracking reproduction can be carried out as a result of the transmission.